An organic EL device includes a plurality of pixel circuits, at least one first electrode, a plurality of organic EL elements, and at least one second electrode, which are formed on the same side of a first substrate.
An organic EL device uses a configuration in which a sealing glass substrate is bonded to said first substrate formed said organic EL elements in order to protect said organic EL elements from moisture and oxygen.
An organic EL device has a display region and a peripheral region around said display region. When said sealing glass substrate is bonded to said first substrate, a bonding configuration is utilized, in which an epoxy resin is applied to said peripheral region of a display region, or a transparent resin is applied over both of said display region and said peripheral region.
Examples of related art of the present invention include the techniques described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-111119) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3705190).